Alcide and Sookie: After the fire
by SouthernDreamweaver
Summary: After the fire has burned her house, who will she turn to for help?
1. Chapter 1

Alcide & Sookie

Dead as a doornail pg. 122 After the fire…

The three musketeers, (Sookie, Bill, and Charles) were walking through the cemetery to Bill's house …hey that sounds like a joke a telepath, vampire, and a pirate walk into a bar. Anyway we walked through the door at Bill's house and like a southern gentleman he made sure I was able to make it up the stairs. Then I noticed him making a phone call. He was talking to someone updating them on the fire situation. Bill said "no she is fine the house had some damage but I believe it is salvageable. I am not sure she may need some clothes and toilettes but she has some here at my house from when we were together. Yes I will tell her." I asked Bill "what will you tell me?" I was updating Eric through Pam on your situation; he is my boss you know. I was anxious to know whether Eric cared enough to call himself, I should have known he would have his child do his dirty work. No there was no "my Eric" left in there, he was back to himself the Viking Sherriff. I took a long hot bath and went to bed.

I woke up the next morning and next to the bed there was a nice overnight bag and a note attached. The envelop had my name written in script and the note inside was written on cream colored paper. I opened it and it read:

_My Dearest Sookie,_

_I understand you had a rough night, I was happy to hear you were not killed. I apologize for any problems Charles may have caused tying up loose ends. However I was happy to hear that Fellowship arsonist is dead. I sent Pam on a shopping errand and she was thrilled of course to make you more comfortable and to do any shopping. Bill said you may not have these items due to the fire. It was the least I could do since you offered me such hospitality when I was in need. If the clothes are not to your liking please let Pam know and she has been instructed to replace them. I do have a request, that you were my shirt that is on top of the items to sleep in, and I hope it will give you some comfort since I am unable to be with you today._

_Thinking of you,_

_E_

Ok so I was shocked and I opened the bag to find Eric's t-shirt from Fangtasia, and brought it to my nose to smell it and memories flooded my mind. I sat back on the bed and cried wishing "my Eric" were here in my time of need but he is not here and he is dead for the day and I am all alone. I dug through the rest of the bag and Pam had thought of everything toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, shampoo, conditioner, wow. I began to wonder how in the hell did a vampire know what I needed. Was there a Dear Abby checklist, or did she glamour the clerk at Walgreens? Who knows? I went over to the chair where there was a garment bag, so I unzipped it and there was two cashmere sweaters one red, one blue, two pair of dress pants, and a sweater wrap dress. Ok so then I went through the rest of the bag, a pair of jeans which I had never heard of but man they fit like a glove. I looked at the label and it read Hudson, now mind you I have no idea if these are good jeans but I had a feeling knowing Pam these probably cost what I earn in a day's work or more. So I put them on, the blue panties, bra, and the blue sweater and slid on a pair of boots she also had packed wow that Pam she thought of everything. I would have to thank her and ask how much I owe her tonight, I do not take handouts.

So I walked over to my house to survey the damage and meet the insurance guy and a familiar dodge Ram truck was sitting in my driveway….Alcide

Read the book …..for an overview

Dead as a Doornail pg. 158

A: He took a deep breath and continued. "We enjoy each other's company. I want to see you in my bed so much it makes me ache. I wouldn't have spoken this soon, without us being together more, but you need a place to live right now. I have a condo in Shreveport. I want you to think about staying with me."

S: The warmth of him, the attraction of his big body was something I had to fight as I struggled to sort my thoughts

A: "You need me now. I need you now. We're right for each other. You know it"

I can give you things that others can't a stable family, I can provide for you, take care of you, and give you the warmth of lover that is alive and not dead. I understand we have always had bad timing, but I think this situation has given us an opportunity to see what if.

S: There is nothing more that I would like than to have someone make all my problems go away but they are my problems and nobody else's.

A: Well the least I can do is offer you a place to stay for a few days while I get a crew out here to start work on the damage caused by the fire.

S: I do not want a hand out…I will pay for the repairs when the insurance money comes, but I guess it would not hurt to stay with you a few days, it is better than staying with Bill but no more dead bodies, ok?

A: He laughed at me and said "I have to say it is never dull when you are around that is for sure but I agree no more dead bodies. Now let's go get your stuff and head back to my condo."

S: Can we stop bye and let Sam know where I will be, I know I do not have to work the next three days but I would just feel better telling someone.

A: Sure no problem, maybe we should grab a bite to eat before we get on the road.

We got to the condo and this one was much nicer and lived in than the one in Jackson. He carried my bags in and it kind of felt like déjà vu he said you can have the spare room it is not much but this one does have its own bathroom. The bedroom was nice and I have a feeling Janice decorated this room because it had a woman's touch but I had to ask. Alcide who decorated? He said my mom and Janice when I moved in but I usually keep that door closed because of how girly it is. I laughed, yes it is nice, a floral bedspread and white furniture I could see why he would get some looks. I loved it and he could tell, he said is it ok for you? I said of course I could not have done better myself. He went into the living room and was watching TV. I needed to unpack and I really wanted to go ahead and go to sleep so I changed into something more comfortable and realized all I had was Eric's shirt that I could sleep in unless I was going to sleep naked and no way was I going to do that in a single man's apartment, talk about sending the wrong message.

A: I went to bed and usually I sleep naked Weres are not bashful, but I wanted to be considerate of Sookie in the house so I put on my drawstring PJ pants and went to sleep. The next thing I heard was Sookie screaming…I ran into her bedroom and shook her to wake up she was wild and fighting me covers flying all over the place. I woke her up and she was in tears, I pulled her into my embrace and she began to calm down. I began to rub her back to sooth her and she look up at me, and said "I forgot how warm and inviting your arms are" ….so what does a man say to that I told you so… just then I looked down and the t-shirt she had on was not covering much of her I was embarrassed as if having her so close to me wasn't hard enough now this, good god how am I going to control myself so I took a deep breath and all I smelled was Eric….I began to see red that damn vampire had been here she reeks of him….she noticed my change in thought patterns and knew I was angry. How the hell did he get to you? She looked at me like I had two heads….I said Eric how did he get to you?

What the hell I have never been happier to wake up from a nightmare and have a man like Alcide to hold me and comfort me ,then just when I was contemplating jumping his bones all I could feel was anger and you never want to be around a were angry. Eric what the hell he was the farthest thing from my thoughts….Alcide said I reeked of Eric and then it dawned on me his shirt, his request I were it to sleep in…..

I said to him Eric has not been around me much less on me….he sent me some clothes because mine all smelled like smoke and I did not have any PJ's but this t-shirt and yes it does smell like him and yes he requested I sleep in it but I promise I have not talked to or seen Eric.

A: I will give it to that sneaky bastard that is a sure fire way to mark his territory and keep other men away. She looked at me with contempt….I said "think of it like dogs peeing on trees to mark their territory it leaves their scent so other males understand this is mine. Sookie said "I am not his or anyone else's for that matter, I could not just sleep naked"

I felt much better now that I knew he had not been in my house or had contact with her. Then I said "I would much rather you sleep naked than in his shirt, better yet naked with me and we can burn his shirt"…ok so she did not find that amusing

I looked at this man and thought is it always going to be like this if it was not Bill and Eric fighting over me then it was Alcide and Eric fighting over me…well not really cause Eric is not here and Alcide is..come to think about what kept Eric from coming to see me…ok now I am angry was he too busy having dinner or screwing fangbangers…ok I am so jealous and you know what I have this beautiful man right here in my bed….I gave him the best bedroom eyes I had and slowly took off the t-shirt to reveal my naked body and it did have an effect on him….he looked at me with lust and hunger "finally I am naked in your bed we are both single, and your worried about some piece of clothing…."

A: I have never been more shocked in all of my life, she is yelling at me one minute, and getting naked the next…ok so our sexual tension had been on high for a long time and she has been in many of my fantasies… should I just say fuck it and throw caution to the wind..my mind is saying no but my animal instincts are forcing me to ravage her , make love to her, and mark my territory….so that is what I am going to do…..


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I do not have any rights to these characters Mrs. Harris does. I also am a Team Eric/Sookie, but man there is no way I could pass up Alcide and his animal magnetism. I am sorry but with my Eric gone …I would have to play with the big bad wolf.

Chapter 2

Alcide: my mind is saying no but my animal instincts are forcing me to ravage her , make love to her, and mark my territory….so that is what I am going to do…..

EPOV

I hate having feelings I do not understand, and I feel as if I have lost a week of my life. Loss is not a feeling I am used to, I am going to find out what happened while I was with Sookie if it kills me …said the dead man…laughing. My child is worried about me because since I have returned to myself, all I want to do is feed and fuck Sookie out of my thoughts. I am not being very successful…..as we speak a blonde is down on her knees submitting to her "master", and my thoughts continue to return to sookie. I know how I am memories or not and I would want to make her mine. I smelled myself all over her, in her, and in that farm house before I left. She has had my blood, I am a part of her and I also know she was hurt and angry that I did not remember our time together.

Wow this vermin is pretty entertaining, she is doing her best to please my cock, and I am amused. Wonder how it would fell or felt having sookie perform fullatio. My mind wonders and my cock grows more excited, hell I grow more excited, and nervous…what the hell and that is when I see Sookie looking at me with lust and anticipation….is this a memory…? And that is when I see the reflection in her eyes and it is not me it is that damn wolf…I throw the blonde off of me and she is terrified..I glamour her and send her running….then I am in a fit of rage…I begin tearing everything and anything within my reach. Pam runs in the room ready to attack she must think I am being attacked or killing someone….but all she sees is me destroying my office. I yell at her "she is fucking that damn wolf" and I think to myself how the hell can I feel this, I do not want to feel this….or see it she must be in close distance to me for me to feel her….why is she in Shreveport…. that fucking wolf has an apartment down on the River walk. I should go there and rip his head off and drain him dry. Now I am losing my head…calm down Eric if you kill that filthy mutt then she will hate you forever, I just have to have him taken care of without her placing blame on me ..Wait even better two birds one stone, Bill will do it and then I am rid of them both, I am brilliant.

SPOV

I have never felt more naked and exposed in all my life, I know he is excited hell I can see he is excited those drawstring pants leave little to the imagination….did I say little….nothing about this man is little. I lick my lips and give him the come and take me signal, he is in deep thought...should I, shouldn't I…what the hell and he is moving towards me like he is going to attack or ravage me…I am excited and nervous I have never been with a man….well dead ones but never a hot blooded regular guy much less a were. When his lips touch mine my anticipation grows remember I am naked below him and his hands are on me moving up my thighs to my breasts, and he beings to trail kisses down my neck and then is giving the twins (my boobs) the attention they deserve. I should have done this in Jackson, how our lives would have been different. Wow….I start feeling rage and want to destroy something….block it out….block it out….I must be picking up thoughts from a neighbor or something…because I know these are not Alcides feelings and they sure as hell are not mine….shields now…god this man is going to show me such pleasure…shields up…..pants down….o' my god this man is gorgeous!

He starts kissing up my legs, and lingers at my thigh looking at me with his bedroom eyes, is he asking permission..what a gentleman ….and I say to him "taste me" where the hell did that come from? I am in bliss I knew he was a good kisser but wow he is even better at oral sex….all I see is colors, blue, green, yellow, white…stars….my god and every other deities that exist he is making me come…..I scream his name and wrap my legs around him bucking my hips…for the love of god and all that is holy…he sure does know how to get a woman ready for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I love me some Viking so do not get angry….he can't remember the love Sookie and him shared, but he feels a pull towards her that he cannot explain nor control. So he is just trying to gain control over his feelings and desires. This is a Sookie/Alcide paring however short or long it maybe so Eric lovers….let me indulge in a little bit of the big wolf.

Chapter 3

Pam –PPOV-I have never been more relieved to have my maker back to himself, that amnesia spell was inconvenient but the violence was exhilarating. He has been interrogating me every chance he has to determine if I know what exactly happen while he was at Sookies. I continue to explain I was here covering his ass and performing his duties so we would not all end up ash. I know he is proud that I handled myself as I did and things did truly run smoothly, but I have been his second for centuries did he doubt me? No, I feel his pride and he is thankful to have a child as wonderful as me. I am however worried he has been fucking and feeding himself into a frenzy since returning home as if that will remove Sookie from his desires. Men they just do not understand women are not replaceable, and will always be a mystery to them. This is one of the many reasons why I prefer women to men; they have a mystery to them, or about them. Our Sookie is indeed a mystery, she smells delightful, tastes delightful even if my taste of her was tainted with poison….but she is not just human I know this, not just a telepath, because she has my masters and many other Supes attention. We have had a telepath or psychic before and she had no pull over us, Sookie is like the sun and we are like planets that have a gravitational pull towards her. She is the sunlight in a dark cold place…..she is not boring, so perhaps I will not encourage or discourage this pull my master has with her…she would make a wonderful vampire, Eric has to have considered this, then I would have a sister…would I like that, something to ponder in downtime…..? Oh 'this is not good..I was feeling desire as I should when Eric is fucking but now he may be in danger, I must go to his side….I am feeling… anger, rage, and jealousy what the hell? I am passed by a woman running out the back of the club for her life; ok well he did not kill his dinner…pity. I walk into the office and he is destroying everything in sight…guess I will have to have Bobby clean this shit up while we rest. Master is everything ok, was your dinner not to your liking? And then he said "she is fucking that damn wolf" well like I said Sookie does make life more interesting.

Alcide-APOV- mark my territory….so that is what I am going to do…..she wants this…she wants me, I can smell that, and I love the way she smells. She does not smell like other women I have been with…shifter, were, human, or others….wonder if she tastes as good as she smells? I am letting my hands become familiar with her topography and what lovely land her body is. Finally I am where I have wanted to be since the day we met, our chemistry has always been there…the pull we have towards one another….my lips on her breasts, my body between her legs, this is not one of my fantasies or dreams I am having my way with her. She will be mine, she will feel me from the inside, and scream my name in ecstasy…soon…very soon, she is human…I need to make sure she is ready for me…I trail kisses down her body to her thighs and stop…yes I love to tease her…after all she has teased me for years. I look up and stop…she is dying for me to continue….and then she says ""taste me"….ok so that is like a bull seeing red…I attack her mound like she is water and I am in the dessert…..god she does taste as good as she smells….bliss this is bliss and I am not even inside her yet….now she is getting into it for a minute she paused like something was wrong….but now she is calling my name urging me on…..bucking her hips, hands in my hair…either I am great at this or she hasn't has an opportunity to enjoy this in the past…well vampires are nothing if not selfish….I keep forgetting she has only been with two dead men….I truly am her first then,,,,,yes….that excites me now I am going to make her come so I can finally bring this union home. She wraps her legs around me and a switch goes off…she is coming…I can taste her and her juices….I have to have her….I stand to pull off these pants the only barrier between our union. She is in a haze of post come and anticipating me inside her…..I place my head at her entrance and look deep in her eyes…I am losing my control I want to claim her…mate with her….she is so wet…..and tight…wow…I am not used to this….this is meant to be no doubt about it…this is right…I go slow she has to adjust to my size, I am a big guy…..and then I begin to move in and out of her slowly…this is torture…..but great all at the same time…I kiss her and look into her eyes and she says "I have never felt anything like this, you're so warm and Jesus….you're going to make me come again….and again…" I put my tongue in her mouth and make the same motions my dick is making below….and that's it I put my thumb on her clit and she is panting and coming on my dick, the feeling is out of this world…I would love to see her under me, me inside her coming everyday for the rest of my life..is this what making love….true love really feels like?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

SPOV-"I have never felt anything like this, you're so warm and Jesus….you're going to make me come again….and again…" pure pleasure is what I am feeling, if I would have known how having sex with Alcide was going to be I would have never been able to pass it up before. I can tell he is holding back…he is looking at me with lust, and love….wait love….really…that's new for me to feel…and it sparked something deep inside….I grabbed a handful of his untamed hair and made him look into my eyes and said "don't hold back…I want all of you…I want you to consume me, to make me feel like we were made for each other" ok so Sookie the sex kitten was playing with a wolf…. am I crazy? That had an effect he is untamed now….and wow he is going faster, deeper, oh god….I can't get enough of this man….he is close…finally…..I am almost unconscious and spent…..and that is when it happened…..he stiffened and growled….yes like a real growl now most women would be scared at this point but hell I said don't hold back…and he follows directions well….he pushed deep inside of me as deep as he possibly could…and then he began to come…so warm….so powerful….so o'h god here I come again…I am fading….. am I really going to pass out…yep all black.

APOV- she is grabbing my hair …god I love that…and then out of the blue she says" don't hold back…I want all of you…I want you to consume me, to make me feel like we were made for each other" am I surprised she can read my mind….and she wants this as much as I do….finally….I am recharged and I am consuming her….I have never been this into someone..I am going to explode….when I come it will be like a freight train….and yes, yes, I am coming..my natural instincts come out and I am growling losing control…I can feel her coming on me….and I come again….…..I am sated and exhausted….she feels limp…o'god she is unconscious…I am inside her…I did not kill her I can feel her heart beating, she is breathing….ok don't panic…try and shake her…nothing..Ok a moan that's good….she just passed out…wow I am good..proud of myself….and with a wicked grin….I fall off to the side of her and pass out myself. Wow that is all I can say before blackness takes me.

I woke up the next morning with a huge grin on my face as I realized Sookie was naked in my bed, and I had made her mine, she smelled of me, inside and out. I always rise early with the work I do, so I am going to be very quiet and go make her breakfast. I went into the kitchen and I was starving… I could eat a whole buffet I sure worked up an appetite…LOL and she did to. So I started making eggs, bacon, and pancakes ..all girls like pancakes right….I hear her in the bedroom…I should give her a few minutes to take care of her personal needs and then I will go into her.. I made a mess of her last night…..laughing so I finished with breakfast and went into my bedroom…."Sookie I made some breakfast would you like some?" She was back in the bed…o'h no did I hurt her…I ran to her side? "Are you ok did I hurt you, I forget you're only human"….

SPOV- I am soooo sore…I feel like I have been running a marathon…yeah call the Herveaux marathon…lol…I have to pee …bathroom…I get out of bed and go into his bathroom, I am still groggy but I notice a really big tub and double vanities….why is all the men I date have nicer bathrooms than me. Look on the bright side it could be worse they could have smaller bathrooms …like in hotshot. I wonder where Alcide is?I am washing my hands, and face and smell breakfast…wow I am famished…I have never had a man make me breakfast….the morning after…for that matter been able to eat or have breakfast at all….my love life is defiantly looking up. Alcide may be the most normal man I have had a chance with although I am worried about the Were politics and Eric if he were to get his memories back all hell would break lose. I am going to lay back down for just a minute…then he walks in bare chest, muscles for days, tan, and my eyes take him in…all he has on are those drawstring bottoms well those came off pretty damn quick last night...focus sook…..food…..how will he act towards me today everything has changed?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

SPOV- How sweet….no you did not hurt me silly…I am just going to freshen up and then will be in the kitchen in a second…he left the room and I realized I was naked…ok there was a button up shirt on the chair in the corner and I put it on now mind you it could have been a dress for me…but it will work.

APOV- Are you ok did I hurt you, I forget you're only human"….she tells me I did not hurt her thank god cause I really would like to repeat our sex cupades as much as possible…"so I thought we would eat breakfast and then head out to your house we are suppose to meet the insurance guy and my crew there at 9am" we have got to get this job started before the weekend.. I went into the kitchen to finish up and she came out in my shirt…god she looks good enough to eat focus…food …then house…she is going to think all I want is sex….shit she can read my mind sometimes….so we ate and I kept my hands to myself though it was difficult..then she went to her room to get ready and me to mine..so we are in the truck on our way and she asked me "How did you know about what happened" shit…well "Sam called and told me" she was pissed…"look it was fine for Bill to call Eric but not ok for Sam to call me?"

S: Well Eric is Bills boss so he had no choice…

A: Well since you are a friend of the pack, Sam is responsible to notify us if you are in any danger

S: but Sam is not a part of your pack

A: Yes that is true however he has privileges to run with us during the full moon and therefore has to abide by our laws…and the Were pack is at the top of the food chain for all weres and shifters.

S: I will never be able to understand all of these secret societies and politics…

A: Well I can only help with the were politics not the vamp …I said with distain

So we pulled up to the house and the insurance guy and my crew were already there…so we got out of the truck and I went to say hello to the guys and do a walk though with the insurance guy…sookie went inside to survey the damage, clean, and determine what was salvable…she went inside like she was mad…women…who knows…I will ask her later..

S: So we get to the house and there is a crew of men (well Were's) and the insurance guy…and wow Weres are not usually this clear but they had some opinions about me. Joe because it was on his shirt… was thinking…nice piece of ass but he can't take her to mate with she is not a were….it is his responsibility to the pack..what is he thinking…well I guess she is friend of the pack…but she can't help us increase our numbers….I am sure he just needs to hit it a few times and then he will be done with it…

That is it I am going inside…I could hear this shit at work…

Mike one of the other guys was thinking…I am glad Alcide has finally found someone…that bitch Debbie sure did work him over…she is not a were but the colonel was going to give them permission to marry so who am I to question his authority god rest his soul…God help the pack….and our new leaders….maybe that Monroe thing will work out.

I need to ask Alcide about that on the way home…

So we finish up and are on the way back to his house and I ask "I heard some of your buddies today and they were not to happy that you are playing house with me instead of a were…

A: well it is none of their business is it.. and I am enjoying playing house with you very much….I smiled and put my hand on her leg and that is the first time we have touched each other since this morning….she smiled back thank god…so Janice is coming into town for the weekend and staying with dad …I thought maybe while I am at work tomorrow you could spend the day with her…you know a girls day…what do you think?

S: I really enjoyed spending time with Janice in Jackson and I would like some girl time..I would hate to just sit around the apartment tomorrow…."sure that sounds great but I don't have a car here…can she come pick me up or you drop me off in the morning on your way out?"

A:Sure I will take you over in the morning…dad is out of town and will not be back until dinner tomorrow night so no worries there….just you, Janice, and Tommy my nephew…you like babies right? I figure you can lay out at the pool and maybe go to lunch or shopping…

S: Sure I love kids .I have seen pictures of Tommy at your house and the salon, but never got to actually meet him so yes that would be great and I would love to relax at the pool…you mean your dad has his own pool?

A: well yeah we do own a construction company and a surveying firm….we kind of know some guys…lol

So we got home and I wanted to get a little dinner..What would you like for dinner…or we could just order Chinese takeout since we are going to grill tomorrow night at dads.

S: sure that is fine with me and a cook out sounds great…normal..I have never had a cook out with my boyfriend's family…..because they were all dead…

So we ate dinner and watched TV…all snuggled up on the couch ….I was so tired from no sleep last night….I fell asleep on him….the next thing I know he is carrying me to his bed bridal style….when he put me down…I could not help myself..I kissed him and said sorry..I was just sleepy…he said no problem….but I would love to continue cuddling if that is ok with you.

A: ok I sleep naked…shit….I will just leave my underwear on…I laid down beside her and spooned…when my cock has a mind of its own and became quite excited to be that close to her rear-end

S: Wow is that a banana in your pocket or are you happy to see…ha ha feel me….

He began kissing my neck and moving his hands up my thighs and over my breasts…

He said "I have wanted to do this all day you have no idea the control it takes not have my hands all over you" ok but what I thought was I want to bend her over and take her right now….fast and hard…. But she is a lady and I would not do such a thing unless she asked me too….I just want to fuck her, kiss her, and rub myself all over her….

A: what the hell what is with men wanting to just fuck me, kiss me, and rub themselves all over me….this is why being able to read minds is sooooo difficult…shields….he feels so good, hard,..and then he moved his hand/fingers under my panties…and touched me…wow I am so wet, willing, welcoming…this does feel great…what the hell it is not like we can go back just move forward…..and that is when I said "I want to feel you inside me…" He brings out this animalistic side of me I cannot explain….

A: she gave the ok and I was inside her from behind in about 2 seconds flat..Kissing her neck and moving in and out slowly…torture…spoon sex….savoring every second of me being inside this woman..I reached around to her clit and she started moaning and coming….ok focuses …don't come yet…she smells great..taste great…I flip her over and now I can look into her eyes..."You have no idea how long I have wanted you to come for me screaming my name" and then I was fueled and was going to make her come again…

S: I have wanted this to..He had been several of my masturbating fantasies…all I see is stars.. and pleasure….it is wonderful to know I please him..and that he cares..with the dead hell you never know if they are pleased and who knows how many women they had been with…."Alcide…o'h…" and all I could to is scream and moan because I could not form a sentence if my life depended on it..and yes I was coming again….I am not going to pass out damn it…and tonight I am going to get on top and show him a thing or two…..he has been in control and teasing me…..pay back is a bitch…lol

A: she pushes me off….and said "I want to get on top"…what have I gotten myself into…take about late bloomers….then she stradled me and began going so slow..and squeezing me so tight like she was trying to milk the come right out of me…yes…yes…then she stopped…."don't stop…you feel wonderful" I am pouting…like a school boy…she has all the control …I am on the verge of releasing my seed….o'h shit….now I stop…and brace my hands on her hips to stop all action…time out! "Sook…what about protection….?"

S: ok so he felt fear…and stopped me from all motion…to bring me back to reality…shit we didn't discuss this last night….."I am on the pill" not that I needed it before with "the dead" but I was taking seasonique because it is dangerous to have a period around vamps..so I only have a period 4 times a year….god this is embarrassing but I guess this is what normal people do….I smiled…normal…. "Should I continue or not?"

Ok so he is still inside me and sat up to kiss me and tell me he just wanted to make sure nothing happened I would regret….always worrying ….and then I began to move again..this is a great position ….he is hitting the right spot….and after a while he began to come….and sure enough I followed soon after…it is so different with him…how the warm feeling , the potential for procreating stirs me….opens new hopes and dreams for me…. For us….


	6. Chapter 6

A: Sookie I have to give you a little back ground on the cook out tonight….my Dad is bidding for the pack master position as you know and in this effort he has asked for the hand of the Monroe's pack masters unwed daughters hand in marriage. This would make the two packs allies and a force to be reckoned with…..I guess it is kind of like royalty used to do back in the medieval days… some of the Monroe pack members will be at this gathering tonight. Would you mind listening to see if the other pack has good intentions? I would not ask if this was not life and death…..

A: The pack master of Monroe, Mikos Constantine, is said to be a descendant of Lycaon the King of Arcadia (Greece), which Zeus transformed into the form of a wolf. He owns a large farm where we run with the full moon in Arcadia. I am not sure if he purchased the land in relationship to his heritage or not but that did help to confirm some rumors. Arcadia is about one hour from Shreveport and Monroe so it is convenient for both packs. He owns a Harley shop in Monroe, so of course Patrick Furman is not his favorite person because of business competition. So naturally he would align and support my dad with his bid for pack master of Shreveport. Mikos has one son and two daughters, all pure blood weres.

S: So they have different mothers, is he married?

A: Yes he is happily married however it is his duty to increase the numbers in the pack. His wife understands that duty she is pure as well.

S: So he mated first with his wife, Amanda, which then produced his son Alex and then he mated with two other pack women to produce Fallon and Abigail.

Yes ….wow, so is this a pack thing will I have to share you for "pack duty booty"…? You don't have any children do you?

A: No, I do not have any off spring, nor will you have to share me….the goal is for dad and Abby to mate as quickly as possible to join the packs with their union while increasing our numbers.

A: This is a meet and greet..very causal…no need to worry.

S: so Janice, Jackson, Alcide and I got ready for the Constantine's…who would have thought I would be at this set up with this man …..Ok keep your mind open and see if any of them are up to no good…check.

The family walked through the door and wow they had a presence Mikos, was a brick wall of muscle with dark black /grey hair, large ears, nose, hands and his neck was the size of my thighs put together. Alex had long wavy black hair and looked like that actor Richard Grieco, Fallon well she was a standout for sure she walked in like everyone should bow to her feet…she is beautiful no doubt about it…Angie Everhartish, long red hair, green eyes, Irish looking…odd with a bunch of Greeks…but I guess you have to add variety and numbers to the pack, and then there was Abigail following in her sisters shadow, as I imagine she had done her whole life. Their mothers were not with them, I found that odd…I guess mothers don't rank high enough for pack meetings? I will have to ask about that? We were introduced and the girls seem taken aback that I was here as Alcides girlfriend. They were thinking ….I thought he was single and on the market? NO, he is not…why am I jealous o'yeah cause we are kind of shacked up and having amazing sex…and I care for him, I always have.

So the guys and Fallon went out to the pool /grill, and Janice, Abby, and I stayed in the kitchen…with the baby monitor preparing dinner

S: "So Abby where is your mom?" She looked like Mandy Moore pretty in a school girl kind of way..Short brown hair, brown eyes, olive skin, very athletic build, like a soccer mom, or school teacher.

Abby: "My birth mother died when I was very young, however Amanda has really been the only mom I have ever known and she is not feeling well." I hope she gets well soon there is no way I can lose her as well, especially with the wedding and trying to get pregnant as soon as possible, I need her.

S: "Well I can't wait to meet her and I hope she feels better as well, so tell us about yourself"…Janice had told me she really did not know much and we would have to get to know her over dinner so I figured what do I have to lose she seemed nice enough

Abby: "Well I am art teacher and an aspiring artist, I still live at home, I am 22, and I like all kinds of music, sing for fun, a runner, and play tennis to keep in shape"

S: ok so why she needs to keep in shape is beyond me…cause she weighs about 120 lbs and is 5'8 feet or taller. She is being honest and is a loud broadcaster…she will obey her fathers decision and marry Jackson although she had hope to have a love match, but this will make her daddy proud and she wants that more than anything. She has never been with a man because they have all been scared to death of Mikos..Understandable.. She is scared she will not satisfy such an older experienced man. I like her already…we have a lot in common, Janice was right.

Janice: "Well Abby I welcome you to our family and am here for you to make you comfortable. Tommy my son is asleep right now but should be up soon….Sookie when you have little ones you won't need to be tied down with one of these baby monitors you have your own built in"…lol

Abby: "What do you mean?" so is she a witch….not all human..great…she does smell different but I cannot put my finger on it

Sookie: "I am a telepath, so I guess you're right..and Tommy is sleeping like a baby so no worries."

Abby: o'h my goodness…I have to get to Fallon…you never know what menacing things she is doing or thinking..she will ruin this for daddy…."will you excuse me, where is the restroom?"

Sookie: well…..good to know let's focus on Fallon…wow she is calculating…she loves being the center of attention in a circle of men…figures…and she just got married but jack her husband works on the oil rigs so he is gone about a month at a time..she needs to get pregnant asap…maybe she is…but o'h my stars…is thinking how having Alcide would be great and wants to mate with him to help her ranking in the pack…what the hell….

Fallon: Jack is away and all I want to do is play..had Alcide not been under that spell of that shifter our dads would have completed our match and this union of packs would have been my doing not Abby's. Well I will not be shown up…that human is of no consequence to me, she will never be part of the pack. I will make sure that Alcide and I mate and he will be the father of my second child..his only pure child that will surely help my ranking in our pack as well as the Shreveport pack. I need to continue to work this attraction we have always felt for each other since childhood….I am licking my lips….I am sooo horney. Mom said I would be if I was with child…great dad will be so proud I am going to take a test when I get home.

Sookie: Abby you are right…she is a calculating, menacing, bitch, I thought to myself..Janice is worried about her family and how all this pack business will play out. I said to Janice "Abby seems honest, and committed to making your dad happy, no worries" and she smiled and hugged me. Alcide noticed and smiled…ha ha Fallon guess you can't hold his attention…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

EPOV: Sookie…runs through my mind..damn bond….she must still be in town. Also the damn queen sent Bill off on a mission again to some foreign county, so there goes my plan for killing two birds one stone. So I will have to be patient and let her have her little romp with the wolf. I am not sure if I want her or not but no one else should have her, until I figure out what happened while I was cursed. I wonder if Hallows curse included having feelings for whom or whatever I found after the amnesia was lifted? Therefore "the curse" remaining intact…I hate having feelings. That would be like that she-bitch to make me suffer. Sookie has a new toy and so do I, Yvetta I had her down in the basement earlier this evening….I tied her up from the ceiling and then she was just at my cock…so that I could pound into her with ease….I made a meal out of her (literally) and I think I will go back for more, she remains tied up….laughing…but Pam is having her fun now…I should go join in that will take my mind off of the stubborn Miss Stackhouse.

Abby: "Fallon can I see you for a second?" So I pulled her into the pool house and explained the situation..She seemed surprised and was not convinced Sookie had any real powers. I reminded her that dad would be very angry if she spoiled this pack merger.

Fallon: Abby always the worry wart…and I know dad would be mad ok ..I should test this telepath and see what her range is? "Ok sis lets go in and get something to drink and I can test this girl for myself"

Abby: "Do you promise to behave?" she promised…but who knows what that is worth she would step over my dead body if it benefited her. I should not think such things…but it is the truth…mom always says karma…will catch up with you.

SPOV: Well I guess Abby brought Fallon back with her…I could have done without that addition…she doubts me and my telepathy well to each it's own…she asked for a platter to put the steaks on since they are almost ready…ok how dare she….she is thinking she should drop it and see if I can predict that…ha-ha…Janice just thought this platter was used last thanksgiving her mom was alive…well I can't have this hussy shatter a family memory. So I said…Janice I would be happy to take the platter out…I would hate for it to drop or something. Fallon's eyes grew wide and she gave me an evil stare. O'h well..at least now the evil stare she is giving me matches the twisted evil thoughts that are running around in this girl's head...What a wench. Abby gave Fallon an "I told you so" look and followed us out to the pool to hand the guys the platter to gather the steaks and socialize a bit, after all this was going to be her new family. I hope that bitch..ha ha literally is pregnant so I can see her get fat and then hopefully she will change for the better for her child and husband…that may just be wishful thinking….I think this one may be rotten to the core…that is it the light bulb went of….she reminds me of Hallow…no wonder..She gives me the creeps and turns my stomach…that type of woman is always out for number 1 and the hell with anyone else.

APOV: It is killing me to ask Sook if the Constantine's have good intentions or not..because that would seem like I was using her for information and that is not what I want her to think…because it is not true. Although knowledge is power and it would be helpful to know…I will wait until we get home. Sook did you hear anything harmful tonight from Mikos's klan?

SPOV: The night was otherwise uneventful and we went back to the condo..Alcide asked me if I was ok because I was being quite..I explained how draining my disability can be and then of course he wanted to know what I heard..I explained that Abby was genuine and loyal; however her sister's character could not be further from that. He seemed pleased about Abby, and stated "Fallon always wants to be the center of attention…and yes she is less than noble this I know for a fact" Great he did not trust her…he would never be with anyone he could not trust again after the Debbie Debacle, I did the happy dance inside my head..lol… All Alex could think about was leaving to go have sex with some blonde girl.

Alcide: True Fallon thinks she is god's gift and is far from innocent, odd Alex's wife is not blonde so that is of interest, but I am very happy to know Abby has good intentions towards this union.

Sook: so Alex is having an affair? Sure…the one person I did not pay much attention to because I thought it was sweet him having lustful thoughts about his wife and anxious about getting home….nope anxious about not getting caught, bad wolf.

A: ok so…yes Alex is having an affair I guess or just having lustful thoughts but he should be very careful because his wife (were/witch and pack masters daughter from New Orleans) could challenge the blonde and put her down if she is a were.

Let me explain you know were's have problems with infertility and carrying children to term, so if a female is in heat or fertile then the pack meets to discuss the issue. If she already has a mate, then we usually go the whole pack route but if the female is not mated then she has options…you can go the "big love" route, where you have one male and multiple females with his children or there are other ways. See you can only have sex with another's man's mate if you are in wolf form because this is strictly to procreate with no intimacy; you mount the wolf, never looking into the eyes of the female or mate of another. Many wolfs have sex with the female so neither her nor her husband knows who the child belongs to just that the child is part of our pack and he/she will be raise as that couples own child. I understand this is a lot to take in, but just to reassure you I have never spilled my seed into any of these women, I do not want to share this gene with my or anyone's children. Being a were child is a nightmare and I would like my children to be as normal as possible.

S: well that sure is strange but I am glad he is sharing with me…and I am a little weirded out about having the children talk…but hell if you are having sex you should be able to talk about kids right? If not you should not be having sex….ok so I am going to go get ready for bed and go to sleep..No sex tonight….no spilling of anyone's seed..lol and that is just what we did …we cuddled all night long and I slept like a baby. Like Scarlett always said"tomorrow is another day".


End file.
